Bar codes have been used in a variety of applications for over a quarter of a century. In its simplest form, a bar code is an array of bars and spaces that represent numbers, letters, or other symbols, though the definition of bar code has been expanded to encompass two dimensional arrays of bars, dots and spaces. A bar code reader is used to read the code. The reader uses a laser beam and detector that is sensitive to the reflections from the line and space thickness and variations. The reader translates the reflected light into digital data that is transferred to a computer for immediate action or storage. Alternatively, an LED (Light Emitting Diode) may be used instead of a laser, to illuminate the bar codes. Still further, line scanners, CCDs (Charge Coupled Devices), and cameras may be used to read or scan bar code labels. Bar codes and readers are most often seen in supermarkets and retail stores, but are also used to take inventory in retail stores; to check out books from a library; to track manufacturing and shipping movement; to sign in on a job; to identify hospital patients; and to tabulate the results of direct mail marketing returns.
A prevalent use of bar codes today is in the field of consumer tracking, such as in grocery stores, and unique member identification numbers for clubs such as health clubs, video store memberships, library memberships, and frequent-purchase clubs and programs. Accordingly, each of these locations provides the customer with an individualized bar code identification card, which the customer must have present in order to access the facility, participate in activities therein, or receive particular benefits. Every program in which the customer participates increases the number of cards that the individual must carry to ensure entry into the health club or discount warehouse, to be able to check out books or videos, and to be eligible for the lowest prices at the supermarket or frequent-purchase program (such as at a bike store or vitamin store).
Typical cards are either credit-card size or a small “keychain”-tag size. While such cards are small and thin, just a few of the cards greatly increases the bulk of a wallet or purse.
Carrying a multiplicity of cards also increases the amount of time the customer must spend at the check-out counter to find the correct card. Often these cards look similar, and time can be wasted if the customer presents the incorrect card. The customer may also be less inclined to join a frequent-purchase club or other type of club simply because they do not want to receive yet another membership card.
What is needed is a single, portable device capable of replacing the plurality of cards that must currently be carried by the user. To that end, what is needed is a device for storing and displaying the appropriate bar code information at any location of the customer's choosing.